icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
Plattsburgh Cardinals
The Cardinals are the name of the sports teams of the State University of New York (SUNY) @ Plattsburgh. Cardinal Hockey is by far the most notable of Plattsburgh State sports, featuring perennial national powerhouses in both men's and women's ice hockey. The men's hockey team has won two NCAA D-III Championships (1992 and 2001) and 18 SUNYAC Championships. The women's hockey team has won seven NCAA D-III Championships (2007, 2008, 2014, 2015, 2016, 2017 and 2019), seven ECAC Western Division Championships (2006 and 2007), and two NEWHL Conference Championships. The 2006-2007 Lady Cardinals' team that won the National Championship went undefeated (27-0-2); a feat accomplished for just the fourth time in NCAA hockey history (men's or women's at any level). The 2014-2017 Lady Cardinals' dynasty was the first NCAA ice hockey program to win four straight National Championships (men's or women's at any level). Cardinal hockey players have been named first team All-Americans a total of 37 times. For the men's team, Tracey Belanger (1999), Jason Desloover (1998), Steve Moffat (1998), Joe Ferras (1987), Peter DeArmas (1985), Gaetan D'Anjou (1982), and Doug Kimura (1980, 1981) have been first team All-Americans. For the women's team Kassi Abbott (2019), Annie Katonka (2019), Hannah Kiraly (2018), Melissa Sheeran (2016, 2017, 2018), Kayla Meneghin (2016, 2017), Camille Leonard (2016), Erin Brand (2016, 2017), Alyssa Parke (2015), Allison Era (2013), Sydney Aveson (2012, 2013, 2014), Teal Gove (2012, 2013), Kara Buehler (2011), Steph Moberg (2009, 2010), Julie Devereux (2008), Bree Doyle (2006, 2007), Danielle Blanchard (2007, 2008, 2009), Jenn Clarke (2006), Erin O’Brien (2005), and Elizabeth Gibson (2004) have been first team All-Americans. Four players have won the Laura Hurd Award as the NCAA Division III Player of the Year: Danielle Blanchard (2008), Teal Gove (2013), Sydney Aveson (2014) and Melissa Sheeran (2018). Men's Program NCAA Sanctions On March 29, 1990, the school was hit with sanctions from the NCAA for violations of NCAA rules which stemmed from "extra benefits" received by several student athletes receiving impermissible benefits while living at the homes of boosters. The sanctions included the vacating of appearances in the NCAA Division III Men's Hockey Championship tournaments in 1985 (4th place), 1986 (runner-up), 1987 (championship), and 1988 (first round loss). The team's appearance in the 1990 tournament in which they finished as runners-up was not affected as the infractions occurred between 1985 and 1988. The sanctions included a post season ban for the 1990-91 season. The sanctions could have been worse but the school fully co-operated in the investigation and the school had already taken steps to ensure that the school would comply in the future. source: March 30, 1990 New York Times article Men's Head Coaches *John Corker (1975-1976)14-11-1 *Lou Frigon (1976-1980) 75-30-2 *Herb Hammond (1980-1982) 52-17-4 *Steve Hoar (1984-1989) 131-48-2 (totals do not include vacated victories being removed; see above) *Bob Emery (1989-Present) 502-177-58 (as of end of 2015-16 season) Men's Team Year by Year NCAA Tournament *2017 L, First Round, 4-1 (Trinity) Women's Program The women's program started for the 2001-02 season. Championships *7 time NCAA Division III Women's National Champions: 2007, 2008, 2014, 2015, 2016, 2017, 2019 *NCAA Frozen Fours: 2004, 2005, 2006, 2007, 2008, 2012, 2013, 2014, 2015, 2016, 2017, 2018, 2019 *NCAA Division III Women's Tournament appearances: 2004, 2005, 2006, 2007, 2008, 2009, 2010, 2012, 2013, 2014, 2015, 2016, 2017, 2018, 2019 *7 time ECAC West Tournament Champions: 2006, 2007, 2013, 2014, 2015, 2016, 2017 *2 time NEWHL Tournament Champions: 2018, 2019 *10 time ECAC West Regular Season Champions: 2004, 2005, 2006, 2007, 2008, 2010, 2013, 2014, 2016, 2017 Coaches *Scott Dockett (2001-2003) 39-9-2 *Kevin Houle (2003-Present) 397-50-25 (as of end of 2018-19 season) Women's Team Year by Year NCAA Tournament *2017 W, QF 4-2 (St Thomas), W, SF 4-0 (Norwich) W, F 4-3 (ot) (Adrian) *2018 W, QF 3-1 (Middlebury) L, SF 3-2 (Elmira) *2019 W, 1st Rd 3-2 (ot) (Endicott) W, QF 5-3 (Williams) W, SF 4-1 (Adrian) W, F 4-0 (Hamline) Category:NCAA Division III Teams Category:ECAC West teams